


Day of Dickvotion

by Jbee



Series: Askran Smut Box [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Touching, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Felicia's Day of Devotion baking is running smoothly thanks to her picnic partner Lukas who has helped her with the instructions. However, cleaning the castle kitchen has proven to be troublesome for the clumsy maid, and for Lukas who tries to suppress his desires for his support partner while in public.
Relationships: Lukas/Felicia (Fire Emblem)
Series: Askran Smut Box [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Day of Dickvotion

**Author's Note:**

> Posting chapter three of my main story was pushed back this next, and I want to keep in sync with the rest of our little Reddit prompt group. Hopefully it will go live next Monday! Thank-you to anyone waiting for it!
> 
> Anyways, I have some free time this week to do anything I want, so I offer you some quick smut for the Day of Devotion! Enjoy! :'3

“And in it goes!” Felicia dusted her hands against one another in satisfaction after she placed the cheesecake pan into the large brick oven. “Wow, Lukas, I’m so grateful you were here to help me with my Day of Devotion baking!”

“Well last year you almost burned the kitchen down until I stepped in.” Lukas reminisced with a light hearted chuckle. “I thought it would be best if I took the lead this time around.”

“Well, so far, operation cheesecake has been a complete success!” Felicia giggled, as she gave him a thumbs up, her short pink skirt rose slightly, exposing the top of thigh-high stockings.

“Let’s not get a head of ourselves, Felicia.” Lukas blushed, and averted his eyes. He and Felicia had supported each other ever since they met at the picnic feast. However, this was not the proper time, or the place to act on any frisky intentions, he reminded himself. “We still have almost an hour before it needs to be removed from the oven.”

“What do you want to do until it’s ready?” Felicia lent over, to monitor the cake in the oven, her skit riding higher, allowing hints of her white cotton panties to peep out under her skirt where her supple thighs met her round rear end.

Lukas swallowed hard, trying not to look, the member in his pants stirring. “I-I think we can start to clean up a cli- bit!” He suggested, stumbling through his sentence. Lukas closed his eyes, and adjusted his bolo tie, regaining his composure. “I’m sure there are other heroes that will want to use the kitchen to create their own goodies today. It would be rude to leave it in the state it is.”

“Right!” Felicia exclaimed, picking up the clutter on the kitchen bench top, and moving them to the large basin. “I’ll start washing the bowls!”

“And I can wipe down the counters.” Lukas gave her a nod of satisfaction, relieved that he was out of the woods. Idle hands were never a good thing when he and Felicia were alone.

Felicia turned the taps on to the large basin, adding detergent as she watched it fill with water. The steam from the hot water began to rise, enveloping her in its warm embrace. She waved her hand in front of her face as her skin prickled and flushed, her strawberry blonde bangs sticking to the perspiration along her hairline. “Wooo, it sure is getting hot in here!” Felicia reached for the buttons on her small pink vest, popping each one apart quickly, and pulling it off, tossing it to the side. “Much better!” She grinned, dipping her hands in the soapy water as she began to work.

Bowl after bowl, she tirelessly scrubbed each one until they were squeaky clean. Felicia wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her arm, before she reached for the next one. “Last one!” She smiled to herself, picking it up, and clumsily loosening her grip on it with her sudsy fingers. Felicia gasped as the bowl fell into the soapy water in front of her, displacing the water in the basin, and causing it to soak the front of her white blouse. “Oh no…” she groaned, looking down the front of her blouse.

The sheer white fabric became completely translucent, and clung to her chest. Felicia’s rose coloured bra showing through from underneath. “Fiddlesticks!” She mumbled, unbuttoning her wet blouse, the damp fabric stuck to the smooth skin of her stomach as it hung open. A chill in the air sending goosebumps across her chest, perking her nipples. Felicia turned to Lukas for help. “Can you pass me a towel?”

“Sure thing –eh“ Lukas’ face flushed bright red, the sight of Felicia nearly topless, siring his member in his pants back to life. “Felicia!” Lukas cried out, covering his face with his hand, but the image of her was burned into his mind, and his stiffened cock pushed against his tight trousers. “I must ask you to please button your blouse up, and put your vest back on!”

“Oh?” Felicia’s eyes widened when she spotted the reason for his discomfort. “Here, maybe I can help! Perhaps an icy touch to cool you down.” She giggled, and fluttered her fingers in the air before she reached out to run her hand down to the visible bulge protruding from his pants.

“Felicia, I sincerely doubt –“ His words caught in his throat as her fingers made contact. Her ice magic sending a chilly wave through his hot loins. Lukas gasped, as Felicia’s fingers continued to rub along the outline of his shaft. Her tender touch paired with a cooling sensation having the opposite effect that she had set out to accomplish.

“Well, this doesn’t seem to be helping at all!” Felicia pouted, and thought to herself for a moment. A wicked grin crept across her face. “Maybe I should try something… else.” She purred, the scent of her strawberry scented lip balm lingering as she brushed her lips against his, taking hold of his belt roughly.

“Felicia, we mustn’t!” Lukas protested, holding the sides of her arms, looking around in a panic as she continued to lovingly nuzzle his neck, his cock twitching in excitement. “Someone might come in…” Felicia ignored his pleas, and continued to undo his pant straps, pushing the flaps aside.

“But, I can’t have you suffering like this after all your help today!” Felicia bit the side of her lip, and knelt down to her knees, her short skirt riding high along her thighs. She proudly grinned as she let his swollen member burst through his open pants. “Think of it as one of many gifts coming your way this holiday!” She looked up at him with round excited eyes, his throbbing, red cock pointing straight ahead, hovering over her barely covered breasts as they heaved with each breath in anticipation.

Lukas quietly nodded, and Felicia wrapped her slender fingers around the base of his thick shaft, lowering her head and lapped the bead of precum that leaked from the tip of his cock. Lukas’ mouth formed a silent ‘oh’ and Felicia slid her hand gently up, moving his stiff cock aside so she could run her tongue up the backside, leaving a glistening trail of saliva.

Felicia purred as she wet her lips and pushed his tip between them, rocking her head back and forth, and edging his length into her warm mouth. Lukas groaned, his eyes rolling back as he was hit with a wave of pleasure. He prayed no one would walk into the kitchen as she lovingly wrapped her tongue around his cock, sucking him in deeper until he felt a slight resistance when he hit the back of her throat with each bob of the head.

There was a stirring in his loins, and Lukas’ breath quickened. He turned his gaze downward, Felicia’s breasts bounced with each slight movement she made, her thin fabric bra barely containing them, and his cock twitched at the sight. Lukas ran his hand through her hair, taking hold of her high pony-tail, and wrapping it around his fist. He clenched his teeth, and braced his stance as he thrust his hips forward, holding Felicia’s head in place, and taking control of the rhythm to heighten his own satisfaction. Felicia’s face began to flush, sucking his cock harder in with each push. Her lips glistening as he pushed his hard cock in, and out of her mouth, fucking her face hard.

Through muffled panting, Felicia pulled the cloth cups of her rose colour bra down, and pinched her perky pink nipples between her fingers, squeezing her full breasts together, kneading one in each hand. Droplets of drool began to form at the corners of her full mouth, trails of saliva slowly running down to her chin after each trust of his cock, and she reached under her skirt with one hand, pushing in on her damp cotton panties, and rubbed her clit with the tips of her fingers. Slowly at first, and then picking up speed. Sliding the wet fabric over her swollen bud over and over again. Felicia moaned loudly, soaking her panties with her own cum, and sending vibrations through her hot wet mouth, the fragrant scent of her own pleasure wafting upward,

Lukas inhaled through staggered breaths, unable to hold back any longer, the stirring in his balls intensifying, and he tightened his grip on Felicia’s hair, pushing her lips to meet the base of his cock with each warm thrust. “F-Felicia!” Lukas gasped her name, closing his eyes as a surge of pressure weakened his knees. He forced his cock deep in her mouth for the final time, shooting rope after rope of hot cum into the back of her throat. 

Felicia grabbed the side of his thighs, as she hungrily swallowed each load, breathing deeply through her nose, savoring the moment. She slowly allowed his strained cock to drop from her mouth with a slick pop, and continued to lick at any residue she might have missed, running tongue up and down his shaft, as he tried to catch his breath, caressing the fly-away hairs around her face.

She smiled up at him, and Lukas handed Felicia a soft towel, helping her to her feet. The sands of the hour’s glass sprinkled down to leave nothing in the top chamber. Their baking was complete. Felicia giggled, and buttoned up her blouse. “I’ll get the oven gloves!”

“I should really give you a piece of my mind!” Lukas scolded her, securing his pants back up, and pulling her into his arms before she could skip off. Felicia looked up at him with a puzzled look, and he smirked. “I think we should make this a yearly tradition.” he whispered, pushing his lips against hers.

“Well, look who’s caught in the act!” Anna laughed loudly as she waltzed into the kitchen, with an armful of supplies. “Get a room you two!” She jested walking to the pantry, none the wiser.

Lukas and Felicia flushed red, and exchanged looks of relief. “Happy Day of Devotion, Lukas,” Felicia quickly pecked him on the cheek. “This day, and every day after!”

The End


End file.
